Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Emily sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Emily also earns a $$40$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Emily wants to earn at least $$82$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Emily will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Emily wants to make at least $$82$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $82$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $82$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $40 \geq $82$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $82 - $40 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $42 $ $x \geq \dfrac{42}{5} \approx 8.40$ Since Emily cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $8.40$ up to $9$ Emily must sell at least 9 subscriptions this week.